


Failure is always an option (Bucky's POV)

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom Sharon Carter, Dom Steve Rogers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: “Yes Bucky I am sure, it has been a six months and I know you need it. It will calm you down a bit” He is kind about this, unlike him or Tony I am not Gay, but Bi and I could live without a woman it helps he’s right. “She is waiting for you down stairs, baby I am bringing Tony tonight to watch you” My heart jumps I love his other sub, it was my idea to have Steve talk to him about joining us. Their relationship is newer and so we are careful with it. I find myself enjoying Tony’s company almost as much as Steve’s, well almost.Sooo I had to update it seeing as I forgot to rate it. It always was Explicit and still is!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bucky's POV of my previous work. The beginning half is all new but ending is from his POV. There will be a third story to come as a continuation of this world. I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own! Reading the first one is not needed but may add some context.

I am nervous I don’t know why, 13 is someone Sir trusts and we have played before just not with him watching. At the beginning, he would be in the house but we were alone. I want this I want him to see she is not better, just different. “Are you sure Sir?” I ask every time before I leave to meet with her. I am in my collar, the one that matches Tony’s Dark Blue with a white star under the O ring, dark jeans and a captain America tank top. I still have my cage on, it’s been on all day for laughing at Tony’s punishment this morning. Even if that were not the case I am leaving Steve and that is part of our rules, the first rule actually, collars and cages when alone, or out of the house.  
“Yes Bucky I am sure, it has been a six months and I know you need it. It will calm you down a bit” He is kind about this, unlike him or Tony I am not Gay, but Bi and I could live without a woman it helps he’s right. “She is waiting for you down stairs, baby I am bringing Tony tonight to watch you” My heart jumps I love his other sub, it was my idea to have Steve talk to him about joining us. Their relationship is newer and so we are careful with it. I find myself enjoying Tony’s company almost as much as Steve’s, well almost.  
“Sir? We have not told him you share me are you sure it’s wise to spring this on him?” I know Tony so does Steve. And shit I just questioned his judgement with his own sub. Damn it! “I'm sorry” I fall to my knees fast. “He is yours to do as you see fit I did not mean to”

He slides his hand in my hair and yanks back hard his eyes are dark. Fuck! “Do you think you know what is best for him?”

“No I am sorry sir.” He must see the worry because he smiles at me.

“Relax” He chuckles “I am sure it is the best way; now come kiss me and go play” I'm ok he is not mad at me. I get up kiss him hard possessively and turn to leave. 

“Does 13 have my keys?” The cage is locked but if I'm good she will edge me before sending me home to get the holy hell fucked out of me. 

“Oh, shit no here” he pulls his tags off and hands them to me. “just don’t lose them huh they have pet’s keys on them too.” I look a bit shocked that he trusts me this much but smile and leave the room. 

I pass tony in the hall kiss him on the cheek once “Where are you off to sugar?” he asks a bit off balance. 

“I could tell you but then I would have to kill you.” I wink at him kiss him again fast and take off to our room. I had already packed a back for the night, my leather shorts, 2 masks and assorted toys. She has her own floggers but I have a surprise for her too. 

“Sharron!” I run and hug her “it’s been too long let’s get out of here!” She smiles widely hugs me back and nods. Yep I'm going to get it good for that greeting. I can’t wait.

“Hay!” I hear called out from behind me. 

“Sir?” I turn to look at Steve’s face, he looks a bit off but he is smiling. I know that face too; this is hard for him. I have been his sub for all of our adult lives before the war, and after all of the shit we went through to get me back to whole. I'm not the same man as before I am something new, but he still loves me. There is worry in his eyes, but he is letting me go because he is not the same either. He is no longer the skinny small man who got jealous of every other dom who spoke to me. I still love him the same no matter who he is. 

“Don’t forget the rule” He is looking at her as he says it. “His pleasure is mine always” she nods and smiles a wicked grin. “You better treat her as you would me. Be good and I will see you tonight my love.”

“Thank you, Steve,” she does not have a sub of her own by choice I guess. “I will return him as I got him” she pulls me out the door and into her car. “Are you ready to start now or do you want to wait till we get to the club” She pulls me into her for a kiss, it is simple but full of desire.

“I want to start but I have to remove Sir’s gear.” I tap the collar, it is not for her, she is not allowed to have me with it on. It’s my comfort not his rules. It’s my way of letting go of what I have here at home and giving myself to her the way Steve had in the past. There is a story for another day but the memory gets me hard every time. 

“Ok Jamie” She dives off toward the club. “Do you have any Idea’s for what you want tonight? I know what I am going to take from you, but I like your input.” This is why Sharron is safe; she is never willing to push my boundaries too far. She is frim but fun, and she takes me apart without breaking me, leaving me on edge and letting my Sir finish me off. It is torture of the best kind. 

“I brought a toy I want to play with on stage tonight. They will both be there and I want them to see me taken apart by it. I want you to take me apart the way you love most. Then I want to make you scream and run down my hands and face until your done with me.”

“In another life Bucky Barnes I would swear you were a Dom.” She laughs, she knows I’m not the perfect modern submissive, I prefer to call them lazy. They want the Dom to do all the work and just be lazy cats laying around. I guess that’s why the three of us fit so well together. Tony is not lazy his mind is always going but he is super submissive even to me. However, he is not afraid to assert himself if it is needed or if Steve orders him too. Me, I am assertive all the time, almost to the point of sass, but I keep in in check. I could be the perfect sub if that is what Steve ever wanted from me. 

“Nope just got a smart ass Dom who would rather me be me then ‘know my place’ I think he likes being able to remind me when I get a bit too forward.” I smile at her. “Are there any new rules tonight?”

“yes” with one word I find myself twitching to be there already. “Aw we will be there soon. Do you have your mask?” 

I grab into my bag and pull out the winter solder mask I packed for the night, I have the other with me if she wants it. I show it to her and she smiles “That will do”

When we are within a block of the club she reaches into the glove box and pulls out a white and gold glass mask and hands it to me “Tie this on me” it is an order I know. Its in her nature even if we are not there yet.

“Yes ma’am” I do as I'm told. 

“Now yours” I don’t need help putting it on, 50 years of wearing one like this helps. Something in me changes when the mask goes on. I am not a person. I am an object her object. I need to get into the club and get this other gear off. I don’t want them anywhere near this mask. I almost don’t hear the whine that escapes my mouth. “Breath winter we are almost there.” She pulls up to the front of the club a large dark warehouse 2 stories tall and almost a full city block. Her door is opened first by the door man then mine. I grab our bags and follow behind her. We head back to her rooms, there are very few people who have permeant rooms other than my lovers and I. Her, Nat and Clint all do as well but Nat and Clint tend to share a room as they are paired off when not home with their sub, Clint’s wife.

“You have 15 mins to get clean and ready for me. I want you here on your knees in your shorts and nothing else.” She was frim and no longer smiling. “I have not forgotten how you greeted me Sub, so disrespectful, grabbing me like you had some right to touch me. We will deal with that before the show.” She left the room to get ready herself.

I undressed quickly took off the mask first then all of my clothes. I was left naked with just my collar and cock cage, this was the hardest part, I hated taking off my own gear. It was not my place and felt wrong. No matter how often he said it was ok, I took a deep breath and unlocked the collar and set it on my jeans then unlock the cage remove the ring from around my balls and the cool metal from the shaft. I get hard almost instantly. I start to feel wobbly so I set the cage in the jeans as well. I bend down and put my mask back on as I hear the door open. She is early and trying to set me on the defensive. I click the mask in place and grab my shorts. This caused my jeans to fold over the gear I just took off as I turn quickly to address her. God She is in her leathers dark corset and soft leather pants. She has on high boots and her white glass mask. I want to lick every part of her.

“you’re getting slow Winter.” I pull up the shorts that are almost too tight making my hardon hurt as they are pulled over it. It flags a bit. “On your knees, here!” she points at the ground in front of her. I hurry to her and drop lightly to my knees “You are mine for the night per your Doms orders you will do as I say until I send you home. Two rules one his , you are not allowed to cum for me, I will do as I want to you but if you cum our night ends and I send you home. Do you understand?”

“Yes” is all I say to her I hate talking with the mask on but this is part of the game.

“Two, if you want my pussy you will earn it tonight. When we are onstage you will only look to me or your lovers, you will not close your eyes or look away. You will only look down if you need me to stop or slow down. Do you understand?” This rule is new. I am not used to looked at either of the Doms when we are playing it is not my place to. I trust her. I nod. 

“Good” she grabs my hair hard pulls the mask down and kisses me with a heat I have not seen from her in a long time. “God I have missed these lips” she straitens up pulls the mask strait and the smile disappears. She wraps her hand around my neck stroking up and down for a moment likes she is debating a choice. “I hate starting with a punishment but you had to be so fucking eager. Up!” she commands and I stand. She hands me a collar simple black leather, no markings on it. “Put it on and lean hands over with your hands on the bar.” Each room is simply stocked a tall bar in one corner with a mini fridge and two stools, two tall backed chairs and a bed with way too many pillows. 

I comply with her instructions, but it feels odd to have another collar on. I bend at the waist to stick my ass out for her assuming she will spank me for my transgressions. She stands behind me and runs her hands down my back. One of her hands is slick but not lube though. “I know you can feel that. Do you know why my hand is wet?” she reaches the edge of the shorts and pulls them just below my ass. 

I don’t answer her, but she knows I won’t not in this mask. I shake my head. “I had to take care of my own needs Winter. One orgasm you did not give me.” Fuck she has me now and she knows it. I whine a bit though the mask I hate the feeling her having to lift a finger to get herself off! “So, you have a choice to make. “She slaps my ass with her bare hand hard “Ten with the cane or kneel between my legs as I give myself two more times inches from your face with your mask off.” Her choices are never easy ones. I hate canes, I love the first few hits but often it becomes too much too fast. I am not sure I would make it through 10. 

“10 seconds winter. Then I choose for you.” She taps her foot. 

“Cane” I say though the mask I can do this it won’t be the last time I push myself tonight.

“As you wish” she steps away from me and comes back “You know how to stop if you need too.”

I nod to her and cross my ankles to show her the sign we worked out so I did not have to speak then uncross them and spread my legs wide for her. 

“I won’t ask you to count but if you move or falter at all I will start over. There is no need to be quiet. I know you cant.” She said it as a challenge damn her. The first hit lands and oh god its good. I keep myself still as it lands right on the top of my ass. The bite is a sharp pain but good. Then next 3 land like ladder stripes on my ass. And by the 5th she is right I am screaming. She stops and lets me still for a moment. I have not moved she did not doubt I would. A moment passes and the 6th intersects the first five vertically and my legs threaten to buckle. I hold firm. She swings 2 more times to intersect the next, leave me 2 more. She has stopped I am breathing heavy and have stilled a lot. “Winter?” she checks in I am ok, hard as stone and pleased with myself I am going to get through this with more mistakes. “Two more your doing so well 2 more and we are done.” I nod to her looking over my shoulders and then back down. Her last two swings hit the backs of my thighs and oh fuck! If I were a person at this moment I would have been up on that goddamned bar screaming. But I remind myself I am not a person at this time. I am her winter, her toy and nothing more. I get through it.

She sets the cane down and looks over her work. “Stunning I am sure your Sir would love to see it. Shall I send him a report and tell him how well you took this for me?” I am still glassy eyed and floating, so I nod I hear the clicks of her phone and her hand on my shoulders letting me know I can relax. I turn and kneel down for her. “Always so perfect for me.” She sighs I can see she is wanting it, I almost ask her to allow me to make her happy. I resist. 

“Take off your mask.” The door is closed we are safe here to remove it that is the point of the rooms to allow play where there is no need to hide who we are. I remove the mask and set it to the side. “Your sir has said he will be here with Pet in 30 minutes. Seeing as you were soo good for your punishment I am going to let you have my cunt for a treat. I want to see how many times you can get me off in the next 15 minutes with nothing but your month. No touching me with your hands. Will you need help to keep them to yourself?”

“No” My mouth is watering already I can’t wait to get it on her “Ma’am” 

She smiles down at me “Oh I forgot she takes a small it of chalk out of her pocket. You can’t cross this line at all. Do and you will regret it. I can see you from the chair I will be sitting in.” she draw a line two inches from my knees. No leaning now chasing me if I move. Be good and I will edge you for the rest of the time before the show. Move and I will flog you naked in the show with your Sir watching.” I hate showing off my cock to the club naked I will if my Dom wants me to but I feel it is not mine to show off. 

She slowly slides out of her pants and pulls a bar stool to just in front of me. She sits on the edge of the stool and sets her bare feet on my shoulders. I see it is for her mobility to move closer and away from me as she wants to. “Hands behind your back Winter.” I do as she says and she slide her pussy up to my face. I dive in like a dying man, it’s been too long and there are no rules here she is moaning as soon as my tongue hits her clit, and let’s go a moment later. The first few come fast, but the 3rd she jerks away from me and I almost chase her. Then remember my instructions. “Fuck good job baby!” she forgets her place for a moment and I snort a laugh. She settles back in for another few and then starts toying with me. She does not know that Tony has prepped me for this with is need to wiggle when being played with. I am often held or restrained so I CAN’T chase him. The 15 minuets goes by too fast but hell I got 6 of them from her in that time so I am a happy Sub. 

“Good, so good.” She stands up and kisses me, I have her wetness all over my face she has to taste it. And Fuck me if I’m not going to shoot off right now. 

“Yellow!” shit I need a second to avoid disobeying his rules.

“Ok winter we will take 10 ok?” I know that means I'm not getting any time with her beyond this before the show but I have to obey him, I won’t fail Steve ever.

“Thank you Ma’am you are too kind to me.” She smiles at me, grabs some water from the fridge, hands it too me, and sits down in one of the tall chairs. 

“So, tell me what this toy is you brought for me to play with than as you cool off” she crosses her naked legs and looks at me expectantly.

“It’s my paddle, I love and hate the thing. Sir loves to use it on me but only when ‘M good.” I can’t help but flush as to why. “Pet does not know what he is going to see tonight I want it to be something that gets him worked up. I want to see Sir’s eyes as he realizes what I am doing.”

“Show me your toy” I get up from my knees and show her the hardwood flat paddle. It is about 2 in’ thick and as long as my forearm. She takes it from me, holding it and testing the grip. Its good in her hand. “Very nice, and Steve is not going to be upset with me using it?” 

“No it is not a personal toy, not like the collar or my plugs.” She nods to me this time standing and pulling her pants back on. 

“Ok get cleaned up and mask back on. It’s time for the show. I will be back in 5 mins. Be ready” She walked out of the room as I got up and re adjusted my shorts and cleaned up my face. Put my mask back on. I don’t like Sir seeing me in this mask but it can’t be helped. She prefers this one, and I am her toy tonight. 

I hear the noise of the club as she comes back in. The music is loud has a deep beat to it. I take a steadying breath as she hooks the leash she has to my collar and walks us out of the room.

We hit the main floor of the club and it is a packed night. I can’t see Sir or Pet but I know I will be able to see our reserved table when I get up on the stage. They could be running late, maybe having some fun, without me there. It pulls at my insides a bit. I am not jealous of Tony It was my idea to ask him but this is our first time apart and what if Sir wants him and not me? A tug of my leash has me walking again. I can’t chase that thought it is not healthy for me or them. The stage is full at the moment a lovely sub being pegged and forced to cum after over and over again. I whimper a bit, I know I won’t get my release for the night, I am hers all night only after she is done with me will I get to go home and get off.

We walk the club she gets a drink and sits on the soft couches near the back of the club. We watch a couple on the St Andrews cross, as well as people coming in and out. I am anxious to see them. She calms me with a hand in my hair and touches the healing welts from the cane. “Winter do we need to refocus” I know what she means I am on I shake my head. Then stop fidgeting”

I am better than this normally I am damn near perfect for her. Tonight has too much riding on it and I am worried. She pulls my hair hard and asks again “Do… you… need… Help?” I let a soft whine go I do need something to focus on. “Up she tugs the leash up and we walk to the simple stool on the corner of the sage. She rakes her hands down my back and dips her hands into the waist of my shorts. Hell these are a tight fit with just my ass in them her hand barely fits. She wraps it around my cock and tugs a few times. I moan as she brings me to the edge and stops. I am relaxing into her touch and her hand goes to the back of my head as she talks reminding me I am hers tonight to do as she wants. She could keep me till dawn and denied my release all night. Her hand and voice calm me as I see the two on stage leave.

“We are up” she pulls the lease up as the stage goes dark. I take a deep breath

I follow her on to the stage and finally see my two wonderful lovers in our booth. Tony is wearing his lattice mask, and punishment collar. I grin when I remember why he has it on. I can see the cage from here and it hits me how could I have forgotten. I’ll be ok I have control of my own body, I'm ok. Sir is perfect looking in his dark jeans and white shirt. He is wearing the mask Tony got him on his last Birthday. I agree I love the way it highlights his eyes. I am pulled from watching them as 13 says “Reach up and grab the bar Winter” I stretch my arms up and grab the metal bar though the grips.

I love this She is going to take me apart in full view but allow no one to see the marks on my back. I see Tony crawl into Sirs lap and look down. I can’t wait to see his face. “Ready?” she asks I nod and the lights go up. She gabs heavy flogger black leather with many tails. She slams it into my back right as I see pet make eye contact with me and mouths my name out loud. The shock of what he is seeing makes me nervous but the flogger bite makes me and I moan I am getting lost in it. I let the pleasure roll over me and twinkle into my eyes I don’t break eye contact. Tony looks scared, why is he scared. He keeps looking from me to her and back to sir. They are whispering and Steve has grabbed his face to force him to talk not allowing avoidance that Tony is good at. Another set of blows land on my ass and back. Fuck I need to know they are ok but her strikes bring me back to now. I told Steve this was not the way to tell Tony what if he leaves? Her next strike is hard to the small of my back it pushes me up to my toes Fuck this woman has an arm on her. I see Tony shake his head and then slide off Steve’s lap, and Yep that is our pet with lust and need in his beautiful brown eyes he is crawling toward the stage. 

She hits again this time on my right shoulder hard, Steve smiles and stands up to walks to his table that is closer to the stage sits down waiting for pet to crawl to him. She lands two hits back to back and Sirs eyes go dark and wide, I pull forward a step and my stomach scrunches in. Her hits hurt so deliciously, for the first time on stage I feel right, my lovers are watching my dom is taking me apart and I sink into the right head space. 

My breath is coming in deep gulps and she stops to check in with me, she must have known I was going under. She runs her hand down my back and over the shorts “Winter check in, “she runs her hand around my hip to my cock, I blink. “Are you ready to show them what you wanted to?” she is whispering in my ear but she has looked over her shoulder coyly at the two men still pressing in on the front of my shorts. I hear Pet cuss a deep long word, and Sir speaking to him again. I nod to her, and she walks away for a moment and I stand up properly now. 

She comes back into view with the paddle and I look wide eyed and greedy at the same time eyeing the paddle. I look to Sir, I did not tell him I was bringing this tonight. He knows I have never been able to not cum while being beat with this. I am asking her to edge me with the thing and she has no clue she is doing it. Sir nods to me and keeps whispering to pet. He yanks Tony’s face hard to keep his eyes on me. He looks worried for me. I would guess Sir just explained the rules for my playing away from them.

I am so wrapped up in them and my own burn that I don’t see 13 swing the paddle down it catches me off guard I almost duck at hearing what sounds like a shot. I feel it a split second later and the breath is knocked out of me in a loud deep moan as the paddle sets ablaze the other stripes she laid across my ass. She follows two more thudding hits to the same place the first is ok but I lunge forward to try to avoid the second. I'm in trouble I need permission to cum I won’t last. I look to Sir pleading with my eyes ‘god please let me’ he shakes his head. It’s not his hands doing this; he can see me but im hers right now. He won’t let me go. I close my eyes and beg softly under the mask ‘sir please don’t make me disobey you’ I should stop her now I would be ok. I don’t want to.

I note that Tony is now in Sirs lap he looks concerned for me. His eyes are roving over my body and they are whispering again. He sees me hard and he must swallow. I know what he wants, I wonder if he has been good enough for Sir to let him. 

The last smack comes right under my ass cheeks and lifts me almost off the stage. I let go and fall I can’t take more. I'm on my knees just holding on. Staring at him hold on to the rule but just barely. If I am left like this for a few moments I'm ok. I feel the tears start again, and look pleading ‘Please sir I'm sorry please’ he denies me again.

She leans in to me “Get up winter!” I look down I can’t get lost in Sirs eyes I need to be let go I want to go home. I shake my head; my body is shaking with need and want. I can’t move or I will shoot off right away. Mary give me strength, she grabs my hair in her fist and growls “I said GET UP” I whine in my mask loudly I’m losing its too late. “Ppppleeesase” I am begging I know I have lost it here and my only hope of redemption is Sirs release to cum. He shakes his head but her hand in my hair the burn of my body is too much, I fail. Cumming but no joy in it just a physical reaction. I reach over and Tap out. I'm done.

“Winter are you hurt?” I know 13 cares for me She is worried she went too far, but it’s not her fault its mine. I failed Sir I won’t fail her. I shake my head no I'm not hurt. I'm still under a bit too far for words “can you get up to get off stage?” I tap her leg one time. Yes, I'm ok. “do you need him?” I know what she means and I can’t even look at him right now. I start crying tears leaking from my eyes I shake my head. He won’t want me when he finds out what I did even if I did need him right now. I am still hers to reach out for Sir would be insulting to her. I can’t fail with both tonight. I won’t.

We slowly get me to my feet and off the stage as the room erupts into applause. I had forgotten there was a room full of people who saw the winter soldier fail his dom. I feel sick. 

We get back to her rooms and I am becoming more aware. I know it is a matter of time before Sir will come looking for me. I need to see her happy before I have to face it. “please 13 let me give you one last orgasm” she looks me over and smiles. 

She pulls my mask down “you were amazing tonight so responsive Yes you can please me.” She climbs up sitting on the bar and I pull her pants off, she is soaked. I nuzzle my face into her body and bring my left hand up to plunge deep into her. She holds one knee up and one on my right shoulder to keep her steady as I lick and suck at her warm wet cunt. I hear the knock at the door but Ill be damned if I stop now. She seems lost in this moment. I won’t fail her too.

There is another knock and Sir’s voice “winter? 13?” she is moaning I feel her body tighten for me. 

“come in” I add another finger I won’t look away I suck her clit into my mouth and she cusses again. 

“13 should we leave” Sir is watching I want to make him proud I want to make her scream so he knows I am still worth something. 

“oh, oh fuck! No stay he needs you! Just… God stay!” I shake my mouth with her clit still between my lips and slam my metal hand into her hard. She screams for me as per cum pours over my face and hand I know it will take her a bit to come down “Winter don’t stop shit… harder” I won’t stop till she pushes me away.

Finally, she pushes with her foot and I back up and pull my mask back on and whimper a bit I don’t want to be done yet I know she can go more than that “I know you want more but our time is up you need relief I can’t give you.” She is wrong I am soft and already failed. I am glad she does not seem to know. She kisses my forehead “I release you… go home.” She climbed off the bar pulled her pants back on “he is all yours. Sir” She pulls off the collar and pushes me back to his knees. 

She walks to Steve and kisses his cheek “I know what he was doing tonight and we will talk about this before I will play with him again.” Steve nodded and she left. Fuck she knew I failed too. 

Steve comes to where I am kneeling and lightly pets my head I know he can smell the jizz his senses are 10 times what mine are. He must know already and I hate him being in the same room with me in this mask I can’t move, he’s going to reject me. I say still and quiet behind the mask. “Tell me” I look up at him tears starting again. I can’t talk to him in this mask; the mask I wore when I tried to kill him. I try to speak but the words won’t come out more than a whine. I look back to the floor. I know he’s furious at me. He growls and grabs my hair hard it hurts, it’s no more then I deserve. “. “Winter… I will ask one more time, and you will tell me or I will check for myself and it will be worse than failing if I have to.” I open my mouth to try again. Nothing comes out. I can’t make myself talk to him like this. I can’t tap out I am frozen here. 

“Sir… the mask” pet reminded him “Sorry” he whispers quickly. Steve let go of my hair and stepped away. I let my head fall back down to look at the floor. 

“No need to be sorry Pet you are right Winter come over here.” I fall to my hands and knees and crawl to him I want to beg him to keep me and not end our contract. “I am sorry I forgot you don’t like to play with me in this mask” Steve kneels down and stokes over my cheek. He holds the front face plate and unlocks the back gently rubbing his hands though my hair. “Please forgive me” he leans my face up and kisses me softly. Forgive him? He has done nothing wrong! I am his it is me failing repeatedly. I finally break down. 

Sobbing and shaking as we kiss “Sir I failed I’m so sorry. I tried… I thought I would be ok when I let go. But.” Scared he would lash out or leave I need to make it right! “it was one too many hits I… “ 

I hear a sharp breath only to just realize “God Tony you saw it too. Fuck I…” Sobbing between words. I failed him too. He looks to me to be the strong one, the one that off sets his bratty ways with out dom. 

“Calm down Bucky come on breath. Its ok. I will always forgive you.” Steve started rubbing small patterns on my shoulders and neck. I want to believe him and lean into the touch. I just cant.

“No! I should have stopped her Sir.” I throw myself Steve’s feet. “I'm sorry I can’t even follow one rule.” He has to see I'm sorry I will never ask to play outside of his safe arms again! I don’t want to lose him please God don’t let him leave me. I can feel the panic start. 

“Winter…” he called to me I can barely hear him I can barely breath. “Bucky where are you baby come on, relax its ok.” It’s not ok Its not I know it won’t ever be ok. 

“Please sir please take us home; I want to be home please!” Yes please sir take me home so I cannot embarrass you two ever again. Let me be locked away so no one sees your fuck up of a sub. I should answer him tell him I am ok. That look of worry is on his face again.

“I'm here with you, please sir” Steve looks me over deeply knowing I need to go home.

“Sure, Baby we can go home. Pet come here and hold him while I get our things and the car” Steve leaves to get the car I have not gotten up from where I threw myself face down on the floor. 

I feel Tony pull me onto his lap and pet my back as he talks me down. “it’s ok You’re ok. Sir is not mad at you. We are ok. Just breath and come back to me, to us.”

“I fucked up finally and Stevie hates me now He asked me one thing, gave me one rule. He is so kind to let me play with a woman. I am his and he let that jealousy go for me to meet my wants, and I fucked that up Tony he is going to want out of the contract. He will throw me aside.” I feel my heard thumping in my chest. The panic rising like bile in my body. I look to tony for help I can’t stop the fall I feel coming. 

“Bucky Steve loves you, has for all of your life. Hell I fuck up all the time, on purpose even just to get him to punish me. He still wants me, and loves me. You are so important to him and to me. Please let’s get dressed and get home.” Tony is trying to comfort me. He does not look upset of disappointed at all. He loves me.

“Ok” It’s going to be ok Tony will help us though this I just have to follow his lead this time I grab my jeans from the pile when something hit the floor and jingle. It is my collar and cage they had been forgotten when I dressed for her. I could have avoided this, she did not even see them. Fuck this is my fault I did not tell her I had them here! I should have told her about the paddle, and what it would do I lied to her by omission. 

“Bucky? Are you ok?” Tony asks looking at my gear on the floor and back to me.

“I forgot to tell her I had them with me. I won’t play with anyone in that collar other than Steve but the cage. I … she is a dom I did not tell her I had it.” My words are hallow and I feel cold and lost. I want my gear back on me. I want to feel safe. 

“Boys?” it was Steve “I have our stuff pet are we ready to go?” if he sees them if he takes them I will never get them back he will leave me for not taking the proper steps to ensure I did not fail him. I jump fast and grab them from the floor.

“No!” I am yelling and I know it but I won’t let go I know I failed but I can do more so much more, just … “don’t take them… Please!! I can do better.” 

Steve walked to me I know he is going to take them from me. They are his like I am but I cant let them go. “What are you talking about baby?” he looks back to tony and then to me “Bucky what is wrong?” I hear the door click and see pet take off his mask. 

I crouch down holding the collar and cage close to my heart. “Come on sweetheart what do you have there?” Steve slowly reaches for my arms, I knew it he was going to take them, he was going to leave me again. I will lose him all over again. It my own fault this time.

I shove him away hard and withdrew again. “NO! You said… you said you would never take it. That no one would take it again I am yours! You promised me! Please, don’t I can be better” I was shaking and crying out loud. I see him look back to Tony, and I see Tony tap his own collar the one Steve gave him when we signed our contract together. 

“Oh! no baby no I'm not going to take it away from you.” He scooted closer to me speaking softly “Bucky we talked about this; come on look at me. 13 is safe and I gave you permission to take them off. its ok.” He finally got close enough to wrap his arms around me, it was calming and grounding. He was safe. He was keeping me.

“But I failed I got so excited knew that you and Tony were watching me. She hit me so hard and my body lit up. I came for her, sir I love you both so much. I let my guard down.” I feel Tony wrap himself around my body he is warm and comfortable. I sway back into him grip and Steve backs up to let us be secure with each other. There are times it is easier to be with Tony he knows a subs mind better, He knows where and how to comfort without out being overwhelming.

“James Barnes, you listen to me for a second. We both love you and no one is taking anything from you. However, you need to trust Steve he is your contracted Dom” His voice is calm and frim. He slowly pulls my chin level with his so we can both see Steve’s face. “Look at him sweetheart,” I grip the gear tighter but look where I am told “that’s good baby just relax and hold on to those if they make you feel safe. Just look at him our Dom, our Steve right there. He is a sight to see huh sugar plum? Does he look mad at you Baby? “I look deeper at Steve for any sign of anger or displeasure all I see is worry and fear. I shake my head. Steve backs up a bit to let Tony help me. I hate that we have to do this like this but I don’t think I could calm down any other way. “The things that man can do to us huh Bucky? Remember this morning? I have never cum so hard in my life I hit my self in the face with my own jizz. You laughed at me remember? God the gag in my mouth and Steve’s whole hand in my ass.” I can’t help but laugh ya I remember Tony would not shut up about my ass being still loose from the night before that he could shove his whole hand in it. 

“Steve said I should not laugh at you or I’ll get it worse next time.” I took a deep breath “You are so perfect Steve unlike me, and you have a perfect sub in Tony. You don’t need me” I was leaning on Tony now.

Tony snorts “You know that is not true. Why was I wearing the gag this morning? And why am I wearing this scratchy collar now if I am perfect. Come on puddin’ give Sir the gear so we can go home. Get a nice hot bath right sir?” I look to Steve who comes a bit closer. 

“That’s right pet I want to get my boys home and cleaned up. Let me take care of you two properly.” His eyes were pleading “Please Bucky let me take care of you.” He wants to take care of me He is going to keep me. I just have to let go.

“I'm sor…” I start to say but Tony is having not of that 

“Not one more word sweet cheeks Give Steve your gear” I can do this it’s going to be ok. I hand Steve the cage first, then my collar. I will earn that back I swear to myself.

“I ... um I can … will you let me. Earn them back? Sir?” 

“Do you feel you have to earn them back? Is that what you need to feel right again Buck?” Steve looks at me for an honest answer. I want to prove I am as good as tony is and yes I NEED to earn them back. 

“I failed sir, the one thing you asked of me. I need you to punish me for it sir. And If I am good enough to have them back after or whenever you see fit to give them back; yes, it’s what I want. I will take anything you feel I deserve and if you want to end the contract for my transgressions I understand sir.” This is my place, in his care at his mercy. I will take what he give with no complaint.

“Winter up on your knees.” Steve stood up and I followed his command “James, you will always be mine, collar or not. I will never ever let you go. Yes, I will be punishing you for the stunt tonight, BUT this is yours always” He clasped the collar around around me and I felt like I was home then he grabbed my hair hard again to yank me to my feet he kissed me like I know he loves to do, it was messy and needy, and pure Steve He then tossed me hard to the ground near where Tony was still kneeling. “Now get you and pet dressed and into the damn car so we can go home.” He was reassurting his place with us and sat down to watch me carry out my order.

I jumped at the chance to be good for him again. When I turned to see Tony smiling at me I was over the moon. “Thank you Tony” I got him dress slowly sliding on his leather pants gently tucking his caged cock into his pants. I wanted that in my mouth so bad I almost whine. “I hope he makes me suck you off tonight. I want this so much”, I want Tony to know how much I crave him too.

“Your turn Buck” He starts to pull my shorts off and leans to kiss me. I know its him being a brat but Steve is watching and warns with a sound” let’s get these off ok” I worry he will see my mess the failure I am but that is not what he sees or what he says “Please sir? May I clean him up first?” He is hungry for it, he wants me and is not ashamed of it. Subs don’t normally mix this well. We are rare in this aspect. 

“He better not cum again though.” Tony nods and starts cleaning me with his tounge moaning and gently sucking to get it all off. I look up and count click my fingers trying not to get hard “Look at me winter” I open my eyes to see Steve jacking himself fuck we are right here. This is part of my punishment. He will deny me the one thing he knows I want more then air in my lungs, Himself. “I wanted your mouth tonight, I wanted to fuck you deep down your throat until you choked on me, but only good boys get my cock. Were you a good boy?”

“No sir” Fuck Tony is almost done I look at Steve as I feel the soft cotton pull up my legs. I see Tony licking his lips and smiles up at me.

“Pet come here. Crawl to me and Open” He commands and pet does as he is told He is so beatuful “Was pet a good boy tonight?” Steve is playing with Pets hair but looking right at me. 

“Yes, Mary mother of god, yes sir!” I want Sir to give Tony every reward I could not have gotten though tonight without him “Tony was so good for you and took care of me.”

“Yes, he did. So, I'm going let him have what I know he wants. I am going fuck his wonderfully hot mouth now, and then I will let him fuck you after your punishment. If your good enough for it. So unless you want to not take care of Tony like he takes care of you, you will take your punishment without a word of complaint and thank me for it am I understood?” I hear Pet moan at Sir’s words and fuck I want that too. I would give these two men anything, everything I am.

Steve stands up and shoves his hard cock into Pets throat He gags and I feel my cock leap as he tries to moan around the intrusion in his throat. “Just hold still pet I want to fuck your face, you don’t have to do a thing just take it for me.” He sets a hard, fast rhythm as he fucks Tony’s willing mouth I can clearly see the stretch of his throat. I start to close my eyes and whimper I want to be there where Tony is Fuck! 

“Oh, no watch me Buck be a good boy now. Oh fuck … almost there” the rhythm falters and I see Sir go ridge as pet swallows him down and nothing spills out. He pulls off of pet’s lips “Now go kiss him pet” Tony kisses me hot and open, there is still a lot of cum in his mouth like he held it there for me. I suck his tongue clean and kiss him back. 

Steve comes up and smacks my ass “Finish getting dressed and let’s go home” I hear from behind me. “I’m not done with you boys yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. it is longer then the first one. Please Comment an kudos are my drugs!!!


End file.
